There exists a need to search for, detect, track, and identify human and non-human targets, particularly in urban settings where targets can use their setting, e.g., buildings, narrow alleyways, and/or blending with civilians, to escape or decrease chances of being discovered. In an urban environment, it may not be enough to command an unmanned air vehicle (UAV) to fly over a target and assume that the target will be seen. It may be necessary for the UAV, in an urban environment, to fly at low altitudes and parallel to an alleyway rather than perpendicular to it; or to make an orbit that avoids a tall building. A large risk during urban surveillance is losing a target due to occlusion by buildings. Even with this increased intelligence, the UAV may not be unable to adequately search for, detect, track, and identify a target.